wocsolverlabsfandomcom-20200214-history
WoC Guide for Beginners
Hello, Dear players we have created this page for all newbies to learn some tips and tricks in World of Cubes! Menu Screen The Main Menu is the first screen, that you see when you open the game. It allows you to choose which game type to play: Single Player Mode (Creative or Survival), or Multiplayer Mode; It allows you to access game Options and Help; It allows you to Rate the game and to try More Games developed by our team. Overview of Game The game consists of surviving in a world completely made of cubes. World of Cubes is a completely unique and original masterpiece, but it was very unfortunate that Mojang copied the idea and made billions. The main goal of the game is to survive in a surreal and interesting world, along with creating anything from your imagination. The graphics are top notch and visually stunning to look at. Playing this game is a load of fun and should not be missed. Ignore Minecraft and stay true to the original! Enjoy! 'Single Player' On Singleplayer Mode you can view, edit, and play all of your singleplayer worlds. There are Singleplayer Creative and Singleplayer Survival Mode. Singleplayer Survival Mode To start your own single Survival game you have to enter world's name in the pop up window. Singleplayer Creative Mode To start your own single Creative game, you have to click on CREATIVE button on the pop up window, choose world's landscape (Random, Flat, Predefined), and finally enter world's name. 'Multiplayer' Multiplayer Mode allows you to play with friends or random players online; join, explore, and edit other's worlds; create and share your own worlds with players worldwide; protect your online worlds with a password or by uploading it as a read-only. When you first open Multiplayer, you will see the screen with three columns (sorted by Online Users, Read-Only and Rating), and four buttons at the bottom: Upload, Refresh, Search and Cancel. Join World : To Join any world in Multiplayer, you have to click on world's name, that located on any of three columns, sorted by Online Users, Read-Only worlds and Rating. If the world has a lock on it you must have the password to join. Upload World : There are two simple ways to upload your world to Multiplayer. Read it by clicking Here . Search World : If you need to find and join a special world in Multiplayer, you have to enter this world's name on the Search button. Refresh : Reload the page to fix any issues. Cancel : Go back to the Home Screen : HELP By clicking on the Help button, all fans of the game can find links to WoC fan's social pages: Facebook, Twitter, Google+, Forum (ps I ENJOY THICK COCK) , Site, YouTube, Wikia, Updates, Support. Join WoC Community on these social pages! 'Options' Options Menu Screen allows you to enter username, choose skin from the list, increase View Distance range and configure other game settings. 'More Games' By clicking on the More Games butoon, all players can try more games developed by our team. 'Rate' By clicking on the Rate button, all players are welcome to leave a game review on the Oficial Game Store page. Survival Tips If it is your first time when you open Survival Mode, and you don’t know what to do, this guide will help you to do first steps in Survival Mode. Main goal of Survival Mode is to survive at any day or night time. You have to find, craft and smelt different resources to survive! You have to hunt down edibble animals to overcome your hunger. You have to be careful and protect yourself from hostile mobs! First of all try to go forward and backward, leftward and rightward. Try Jump button and Ninja button. Read more about Controls Here. 'Beginning' *Now you are ready to play. We advise you to start your adventure with collecting Wood, then craft Workbench, open it and craft Wooden Pickaxe. *If it is still day time - go to Caves and collect Cobblestone; Craft stone tools and stone sword by smelting Cobblestone on the Furnace to protect yourself at night time. *If night falls, build a Shelter from Wooden Planks (craft it from Wood on Workbench) or from Dirt (collect it from the Earth). When the night comes, stay in Shelter. *Craft Torches to be aware at night (smelt Wood on the Furnace to get Coal ). *If you haven't any Sword or/and Armor to defend yourself from hostile mobs, it's better to stay in Shelter at night. 'Building Shelter' If you don't have enough blocks to build a shelter start by digging an underground home. Building a ground underground does have some dangers if your mining inside. Some people run into over caves that have hostile mobs in them. Be very careful if you go mining in your house because it can be risky. That's why it is better to collect blocks of Dirt and build your first Shelter from them! For the next time it is better to build shelter from more solid blocks like Cobblestone , Stone , etc., you need to craft Windows, and Doors (Iron Door is more safety than Wooden Door, because hostile mobs can break Wooden Door), also you need Torches to light your home, craft Furnace and Chest to collect more blocks, food, and tools, don't forget to craft bed - it will prevent you from the spawning in a strange place and the loss of your progress after death. 'Mining' Mining is one of the most important things in Survival Mode, without mining you can't survive. We want to teach you basic tips and tricks to mine better, effectively and safely. - There are different tools that can be more effective if you use them to mine resources for which they are intended. For example, it is better to mine Dirt, Sand, Gravel with Shovel; Wood, Wooden Planks, Pumpkins, Chests with Axe; Iron-, Stone-related blocks and Ores with only Pickaxe etc. - Remember if you try to collect ores, iron, and stone-related blocks with tools other than pickaxe, you have all chances to get nothing from these blocks! - Gold tools have the lowest durability and cannot harvest most ores, but they are the fastest tools. - You have to be careful while mining inside Caves, as it is dark and there can be mobs. - Don't mine straight down, as you can fall down into empty cave and die. - If you are going to mine for long period of time, you need to prepare yourself for it, take enough food, workbench, furnace and chest to stash some blocks or ores in the chest instead of carrying them around all the time. Crafting and Smelting ' You can start crafting things with Inventory, it has less blocks and items to craft than Workbench. To craft more blocks and items craft Workbench on the Inventory, open it and start crafting more! Smelting is very important to advance in Survival Mode. You can smelt food to satisfy more hunger points, you can smelt ores to get more strong tools and armor, you can smelt wood to get coal! There are three fields inside the Furnace: one field for the object that will be smelted, one field for the fuel and one field for the output object. 'Hunger Management Hunger is a concept in Survival Mode, that requeres a player to eat food. If the player doesn't eat food, the level of Hunger go down, and cause adverse effects, such as losing health ability to regenerate. Hunger is located down after Health Bar on the upper left corner of the screen,. Do not forget to monitor the level of hunger and feed the player in time. There are different kinds of food, that satisfy different level of hunger to the player, this level is called hunger points. Prepared in the Furnace food can satisfy more hunger points. There are also poisonous food, to reduce poisoning effect after eating this food, the player have to drink milk. 'Animals Tips' Use wheat or other items (carrots, and seeds) to feed and breed animals (cows, pigs, chickens, horses, sheep, turkeys)! Animals can be breed by feeding any two adult animals with the required food. For example, to feed and breed chickens, turkeys use Seeds; to feed and breed pigs use Carrot; to feed and breed cows, horses and sheep use Wheat. Chickens can breed themselves, laying eggs. By hatching them, you always have 1/4th chance of hatching one. Giving seeds to a couple (very valuable) can increase reproduction too ! The minimal animals farming technique would include a walled yard or large pit, at least 2 blocks deep with a ladder or door out (Remember door or gate allows chickens to escape whenever you open it, so it is better to use ladders for chickens farming, for other animals are better to use doors). 'Hostile Mobs Tips' There are two main hostile mobs in Survival Mode: Pumpkin-Heads and Zombies . But there are also 2 mobs that are hostile, wether you hit them or not: Wolves and Spiders . Pumpkins and Zombies are usually generate at nights, they die with the first ray of the sun. Remember that they can hide in dark places in the game like tree's shadow and caves, so this thing make them alive in a day time! You have to know that wolves and spiders are attacking in packs. Spiders can walk on climbs and walls. On the top of that, they can grab you from holes. Be careful! Wear good armor and keep a sword! 'Farming' You can plant seeds only on a Farmland blocks (use a Hoe on a Dirt to make Farmland). Each crop needs a seed or its own item to be made into a crop block. Grow Wheat from Seeds, that can be obtained from tall grass; Grow more Carrot and Potato from Carrot and Potato, that can be obtained after killing Zombies or Pumpkin Heads. Remember that block above the crop need to have a light level of 9 or higher, so don't forget to put torches around Farmland to continue growing plants at night or underground. Read more about Farming by clicking Here . 'Other Survival Tips' - Diamond Ore is the most rare block in the game, it can be found in layers 1-16, in small veins of 1-10 Ores and can be extracted from the underground using Iron or Diamond Pickaxes. - You can get new Chickens by breaking Eggs with probability of 12.5% and Chicks with probability of 3%. Remember that ungathered eggs will vanish after 5 minutes—merging stacks does extend that, but even so, if you're trying to build a large population you'll want to gather them several times a day. Constructional Tips 'Landscapes' There are only 3 standard Landscapes in the game: Flat, Predefined and Random! More landscapes for Creative Multiplayer Mode you can find by their names in Multiplayer and then use them in Creative Mode. The name of landscapes that you can find in Multiplayer: LandscapeCave, LanscapeJungle, LanscapeDesert, LanscapeTropics, LanscapeWildWest, LanscapeLava, LanscapeWinter, LanscapeFarm, LanscapeForest! Follow these steps to download the world from Multiplayer to your Singleplayer Mode: 1. Type world name 2. Visit world 3. Exit to menu 4. Click like/dislike 5. Click save 'Other Tips' - Color Codes to use in Multiplayer FFA500 - Orange FF0000 - Red FFFF00 - Yellow 00FF00 - Lime 008000 - Dark Green 00FFFF - Cyan Aqua ADD8E6 - Light Blue 0000FF - Blue 0000A0 - Dark Blue 800080 - Purple FF00FF - Magenta Other Cool Colors: 0020C2 - Cobalt Blue 54C571 - Zombie Green FF2400 - Scarlet 7DO541 - Plum C48793 - Lipstick Pink 6C2DC7 - Purple Amethyst E283EC - Crimson A23BEC - Jasmine Purple C12283 - Carnation pink E41B17 - Love red 6AFB92 - Mint AAA000 - Olive For a full list of colour codes, click here. 'Setting Spawn Point ' Spawn Point is an area in Multiplayer, where all players generate on the world, no one can build there. To mark Spawn Point in a certain place on the world, you have to leave your character in certain place in Singleplayers map before uploading it to Multiplayer. . Read more How to protect worlds in Multiplayer Category:Concepts Category:Names